Maximum Raven Riddle
by We All Love That Smexy Yaoi
Summary: Voldemort finds max as a baby and takes her in. 10 years later she goes to hogwarts.
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER- Maximum Ride and Harry Potter belongs to James Patterson and J.K. Rowling!**

**Prologue  
><strong>

The Dark Lord and his followers walked through the ruins of the burnt down village. Suddenly a noise caught their attention, a child's cry. They walked into the house that the cry came from. The Dark Lord then left his followers behind him and walked over to a destroyed curtain. He pulled back the curtain, to find a small baby girl surrounded by a light blue shield. Everything in the shield was completely untouched by the recent fire. When the baby saw the evil wizard, she stopped crying and the shield was gone.

Malfoy, one of Voldemort's closest followers, walked forward. "My Lord, do you want me to deal with the child?"

"No I will," Voldemort responded.

Voldemort picked up the child, and he and his followers gasped. She had short brown hair and wore nothing but a diaper and a golden locket, that was way to big for her, in the shape of a wing. But the thing that shocked them was that the little girl had small eagle-like wings attached to it's back.

"Hello, Maximum Raven Riddle." Voldemort said.

**A/N- Okay so what did you think? Should I continue? By the way the chapters will be much longer. I need a couple reviews before I will update!**


	2. 10 years later

**Chapter 1- 10 years later.**

** Okay so I decided to type this on my phone, Which took forever! XD**

**(Max Pov).**

"Dad! Dad!" I yelled, running through the dining room doors.

"What is it, Max? I'm in a meeting," He told me.

"I just got my Hogwarts letter!" I announced with excitement.

"That's great," He congratulated giving me a small hug. He may be the most feared dark wizard, but he's great.

* * *

><p>"Hey, big brother!" I greeted hugging Draco.<p>

"Hey, little sis!" He greeted with a hug and a smile.

"Hey, Halo!" I said hugging Draco's little sister, who was a first year, like me. Draco is a second year.

"Hey, Maxie!" Halo teased, using my old nickname that I absolutely loathed. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" I hissed. "Okay, Maxie!" she teased again. This time I lunged at her.

* * *

><p>Later that day we went to Diagon Alley. After we got all me our school supplies, we went to get Halo and me a wand. After going through ten wands, which had all exploded different things in the shop, Ollivander gave gave me another wand. This one was white with a silver design wrapping around and splitting into a fork at the top, then swirling at the top. When I touched it, the tip me the wand glowed. My hair whipped around, like a furious wind was blowing, then it slowly died down.<p>

"absolutely astonishing!" Ollivander gasped. "I can tell you will be a very powerful witch, but it's up to you as to how you use that power."

* * *

><p>I flew around my Quittech pitch, looking for the snitch. When I spotted the golden ball, I stood up on my Nimbus 2001, snapped out my wings and jumped. When I caught the snitch, I pulled in my wings and let myself free fall. Yes, I have wings. No, I didn't get them magically, I was born with them. Even though I let out my wings right before I hit the ground, I landed gracefully.<p>

"Show off!" Draco yelled.

"Yep! I know!"

**What Do you think? BTW sorry again for the long wait! I promise to update faster! It is suppose to be longer but I split the chapter in half so I could update sooner! Oh and I decided to change my name! Review! Review! Review! The more you review the faster I type! Also If I don't get any reviews, I will ruin the story...Max will get killed by the Basilisk...fang will commit suicide...Nudge with be killed by erasers...Iggy will jump off a cliff and forget to open his wings...Gazzy will drowned in the black lake...and angel with die of starvation...then Hogwarts will burn to the ground and Voldemort will take over and kill everyone in the whole world except for pureblood, minus blood traitors! So yeah, review...  
><strong>

**~~~Kate Kiryu~~~**


	3. another AN sorry

**Okay sorry I didn't put this sooner but I gotta put this on hold for a bit...I kinda lost the notebook the story was in...so yeah... but I'm gonna go ahead and respond to any reviews that i feel the need to respond to...**

**The chapters will be MUCH longer the 1 actual chapter was supposed to be longer but I cut it in half so i could update sooner... Okay that's about it...sorry for any inconvenience. I promise, once I find the notebook I'll type at least two maybe three chapters!  
><strong>


End file.
